The Reborn American Queen
by SAMI1244
Summary: Cordelia Winthrop Scott has been cut from her inheritance and forced to marry a stranger, her engagement party hosted in New York, she was at Texas, she was forced to travel in a car and with her enemy's friend, Owen. But what if she fell for someone who was not in her league? Or society?
1. Chapter 1

Marley just came out of the fancy and modern elevator of the famous magazine's building, she has just started her first day on her hob as a graphic designer, she had felt so nervous because of her first impression on her new colleagues, but mostly important to her boss, Emma Perkins, the toughest and hard-working boss ever, her reputation has held her to be such hard-working diva bitch.

Owen: Hello, I'm Owen.

Marley: Hey, I'm Marley, and I'm the new graphic designer.

Owen: Oh, you're her?

Marley: Yep! Who do you expect?

Owen: Some who is much taller

Marley: That's serious stereotypical opinion

Owen: That's what everyone says

Marley: You better watch it! You may cause troubles

Owen: Love to see that trouble in the future

Marley: Really?

Owen: No

(they chuckled)

Owen: So, welcome to LA

Marley: thanks

Owen: Is it your first time here?

Marley: I have been here before

Owen: Oh

Marley: What happened with the old graphic designer?

Owen: She tried to trade the secrets to other the magazines company.

Marley: the boss didn't take it easy?

Owen: No it was like Braveheart. Along with lawyers.

Marley: Wow! Now I'm nervous

Marley: Whoa! Dude, were you wearing a black top earlier?

Finn: Sorry. Do you know me?

Marley: Yeah, it's me, Marley.

Finn: I'm sorry, I don't know you.

Marley: Come on, it's not funny, Owen.

Finn: Not Owen.

Marley: You are Owen

Finn: No, I'm not. My name is Finn.

Marley: Owen, really?

Owen: Hey, guys.

Marley: Okay, that made senses.

Finn: your friend thought I was you.

Owen: Wait, you thought I was Finn?

Marley: You are identical twins! How I supposed to know?

Rachel: Hello, Finn.

Finn: Rachel, good afternoon

Rachel: You're so handsome with those glasses. So hot.

Finn: do you know that you are sitting on my desk?

Rachel: So...

Finn: So, I need to work.

Rachel: Maybe you can work on me

Finn: ask your boyfriend to do that.

Rachel: come on,Finny, you know that I'm single. Are you single?

Finn: Single enough to know that you are out of league

Rachel: I don't give up so easily.

Finn: I guess that I have resist harder.

Owen: Marls, this is Emma Perkins

Marley: Oh, hello

Emma: it's remind me of fashion week. Please go to Kurt and Grace, ask them to select the summer clothes. I want the Disney garden fantasy on the magazine, understand, Rose?

Marley: Right!

Owen: Sorry! My girlfriend can be so professional type but she cares.

Marley: Your girlfriend?

Owen: I'm photographer. Emma and I have been together since High Shool.

Marley: Oh (sounded sad)

Finn: So, let's do this interview

Rachel: I rather do an interview about you.

Finn: Sorry but it's not my job description

Rachel: Shame. Let's just do both.

Finn: Sure

Rachel: Are you Finnegan Christopher Hudson or not?

Finn: Last time I checked, I am. Are you Miss Rachel Berry?

Rachel: Yes,I am. How old you are?

Finn: 34

Rachel: 29. Is it true that you were quarterback?

Finn: There is no lie. Is it true that you may go to Broadway to do the Wicked Musical?

Rachel: I'm still debating about it. What influences you to join your brothers and Emma Perkins company?

Finn: I sent an article to Emma Perkins about football and music combine together. I got the job.

Rachel: Do you enjoy the job?


	2. Chapter 2

Genevireve and her ex husband, William had done Skyped several times about their concerns for their beautiful and scandalous daughter. William lived in New York with Brazilian model while Genevireve had lived in London, probably sleeping with her ex husband's brother and too many skeletons in Genevireve's closet was saved for next time.

"William, frankly, I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, her affair with her art teacher was a scandal then sent her to boarding school to discipline her but only to return the fact she had set her roommate's hair on fire in her sleep. Now, she had spent all of her times shopping bikinis. Plus, it is almost winter."

Genevireve's concern for their daughter worried him also cause him to lose a contact with Russians. A light bulb bopped in his head, he could see the vision and it almost be absurd.

"Well, I have an idea. It sounds absurd but especially unusual - it feels kind of wrong - it is the way to protect her from public eyes and media, especially Perez Hilton, and E! News. I have a business partner, Elliot James. You have met him in my engagement party with Elsabelle."

That name of the business man doesn't ring the bell to Genevireve, William jagged her memory little bit more, "You threw yourself to him, you were drunk after the rich red wine,"

"Oh, right. He is very handsome," Genevireve was ashamed of her behaviour, her cheeks flushed with that memory, she tried to bury that memory to continue the conversation with William.

"How would Elliot James help us? If it is another boarding school, it wouldn't work because all boarding schools had refused to accept her," she rejected her ex husband's help too quickly.

"No, Evie, listen. Hear me out, Elliot can help us out," his plead warmed her fashionably and royal blue heart.

"How? How can your business partner help us?"

"Cordelia must married to Elliot,"

Chapter 2

Luxury Life Goes Down In the Blue Truck

The Mother Queen woke up early this morning, tanning herself in her personal SPA room, she looked like the fake model, she has learned that her beloved daughter, Cordelia, has been spending more money than saving them, more than she could count. The Mother Queen was Genevireve was in Texas, doing some charity work, something like the environment and economic charities. Her ex husband who was nothing but a billionaire with his famous CEO company and his Jets company - who doesn't want to spend a whole month with his daughter.

Cordelia laid on her king-sized bed, not sleeping, she was reading a old-covered blue book that she had swore to never write on it again then her phone had buzzed: Beep Beep, on the vibrated sound, ooh, a text message, it was her certain friend of hers, Poppy who was in Paris, the city of love and shoes, getting almost courted or seduced by every rich and handsome men in the business societies which had made her envious because she was in Texas, of all places, countries and continents.

It had sounded weird but the fashion world in Texas looked like second-hand clothes, Cordelia wished that she was in Paris, but she remembered the last time when she was there, she had found herself in an awkward and cat-fighting with her doppelganger supposedly named Grace. Cordelia reached over to her bedside table and used her magic, delicate fingers to scrabble a text message.

QueenC: Life is a witch, Poppy. It is so hard that my parents can not understand me. But if it was up to me, I would go to Italy, and married to the most richest man and lived off his money and island. (she sent it)

(her phone buzzed again)

Popy1234: I know, right, but seriously, you should have seen these Gucci bags, oh my gosh, literally got in a catfight with this poor girl. That witch broke my nail, she would be hearing from my lawyer.

Cordelia smiled at her friend's answer but quickly faded away.


End file.
